Umiranje i smrt u srednjem vijeku
Autor nepoznat Kod ljudi u cijelom svijetu i iz svih vremena (koliko sežu izvori) svakako se može konstovati izvjesna antropološki konstantna osnovica za načine njihovog mišljenja, osjećanja i ponašanja, koja je homo sapiensu zajednička u svakoj njegovoj sihronoj i dijahronoj varijaciji. Ovaj način odnosno zajedničke karakteristike mišljenja, osjećanja i ponašanja u jednom društvu nazivaju se mentalitet. Proučavanje istorije mentaliteta pruža nam mnoštvo zanimljivih podataka o različitim načinima kako su ljudi antičke, srednjovjekovne i novovjekovne epohe doživljavali prirodu, prostor, vrijeme, tjelesnost, seksualnost, bolest, umiranje i smrt, odnosno kakav su odnos imali prema božanskom, radu, praznicima, društvu, vladavini, pravu, životnim dobima, drugom itd. Srednji vijek naziv je za istorijsko razdoblje od oko deset vijekova koje mnogi istoričari smatraju za sumrak ili mračno doba čovječanstva, međutim, ako bolje pogledamo životne uslove u kojima je živio srednjovjekovni čovjek, onda zaostalost, sujevjerje i primitivizam može biti shvaćeno kao svjedočanstvo različitog mentaliteta. U Srednjem vijeku kao razdoblju u kojem je čovjek bio puno nemoćniji (upoređujući uzroke smrti) nego danas, smrt je „ukroćena“ i poimana kao nešto normalno i prirodno. Velika smrtnost djece, glad i siromaštvo, nehigijena i bolesti i drugi loši uslovi života, doprinjeli su ovakvom shvatanju. Uz ovakve životne uslove, dodajući ratove i smrti od prirodnih nepogoda, logično je da je srednjovijekovni stav prema smrti i umiranju bio potpuno različit od današnjeg. U to doba možemo razlikovati tri vrste onovremenih, pomalo kontradiktornih odnosa prema smrti, koje se neprekidno prepliću: odnos čovjeka na samrti, odnos živih ljudi prema smrti i odnos prema zagrobnom životu. RITUAL UMIRANJA U SREDNJEM VIJEKU Prema srednjovjekovnom vjerovanju čovjek osjeća kada će umrijeti. On bi tada legao na postelju, glave okrenute prema istoku, odnosno prema Jerusalimu, okružen rodbinom, prijateljima, komšijama. Neko vrijeme bi čovjek na samrti proveo u žaljenju za životom, nakon čega bi krenuo sa izvršavanjem svojih ritualnih obaveza: traženje oprosta od svoje okoline, ispravljanje grijeha koje je počinio, preporuka Bogu za one koji će ga nadživjeti a u nekim slučajevima i iskazivanje želja i dogovor sa najbližima o pogrebu. Čovjek u Srednjem vijeku se oprašta sa rodbinom i najbližima a poslije toga prelazi se na molitvu. On ispovijeda svoje grijehe i izgovara molitvu za preporučivanje duše. Sve ovo se obično dešava u prisustvu sveštenika koji čita molitvu i daje oprost za počinjene grijehe a u kasnijim razdobljima i hostiju ( vezu sa drugim svijetom). Nakon toga čovjek na samrti zatvara oči i u tišini čeka smrt. Ritual sahrane obavlja se uz prisustvo najbližih a u samom ukopu nema ničeg svečanog. U ranom Srednjem vijeku ne vodi se mnogo računa o grobljima ni obilježavanju nadgrobnim pločama, tako da pojam groba kao trajnog ili barem dugotrajnog prebivališta ljudskih ostataka u Srednjem vijeku bio je nepoznat. Ritual umiranja postepeno se mijenja krajem Srednjeg vijeka, što je posledica promjene u vjerovanju u zagrobni život. U prvim vjekovima hrišćanstva preovladavalo je mišljenje da svi vjernici nakon smrti spavaju i čekaju odlazak na drugi svijet. Tu nema mjesta za počinjene grijehe i nema mjesta za njihovu individualnu odgovornost. U XIII vijeku taj stav se napušta i preovladava ideja o suđenju na nebu, na kojem se dokazuje nečija „grešnost“. Bog se prikazuje kao sudija koji daruje ili uskraćuje milost ili neko ko iskušava čovjeka a od čovjekovih odluka pri tom iskušavanju zavisi njegova dalja sudbina. Uloga sveštenika se vremenom sve više povećava, a jedini religiozni elemenat iz ranosrednjeg vijeka, oprost grijehova, gubi na važnosti u korist molitvi i brojnih misa koje su uključivale i veći broj sveštenika. Od XII vijeka ponovo se javljaju vidljivi grobovi s natpisom, za koje se smatralo da osiguravaju prisutnost pokojnika. Veliki grobovi demonstrirali su pokojnikovu slavu za života i samo istaknuti pojedinci mogli su biti sahranjeni u njima. Od XVI vijeka javlja se crnina kao oznaka žalosti. POIMANJE ZAGROBNOG ŽIVOTA I UTICAJ CRKVE Mentalitet je kolektivno stanje svijesti, odnosno „ansambl načina i sadržaja mišljenja i osjećanja koji je oblikovao neki kolektiv tj. neko društvo u određenom vremenu“ a razumijevanje i prihvatanje umiranja i smrti čovjeka značajne su njegove odrednice, tj. značajno utiču na njegovu izgrađnju koja je karakteristična za svaku istorijsku epohu. Vjerovanje u neki oblik života poslije smrti u suštini je prihvatilo praktično svako društvo. Potreba za sigurnošću i ohrabrenjem s obzirom na izazov koji smrt predstavlja za čovjekov život, navela je ljude u svim kulturama da formuliraju vjerovanje u neki oblik zagrobnog života. U Srednjem vijeku poimanje umiranja i smrti kao procesa važnog za dalji put duše, prestavlja važnu karakteristiku mentaliteta čovjeka ovog istorijskog perioda. U istoriji hršćanstva smrt je uglavnom bila definisana kao odvajanje besmrtne duše od smrtnog tijela. Vjerovanje da duša nadživljuje smrt tijela bilo je izraženo na razne načine i prirodno dovelo do nastanka učenja kao što su molitve za mrtve, oprosti, čistilište, posredovanje svetaca, vječne muke u paklu, i druga. Od Augustinova vremena (354.–430.) hrišćane su učili da između smrti i uskrsnuća – razdoblja poznatog kao "međustanje" – duše umrlih ili uživaju u blaženstvu raja ili podnose muke čistilišta ili pakla. Smatra se da bestjelesno stanje duše traje do uskrsnuća tijela, kad će se dovršiti spasenje svetih i kad će zli biti osuđeni na propast. Tokom Srednjeg vijeka strah od smrti i nagađanje o tome što se poslije smrti događa s dušom, obuzimali su maštu ljudi i nadahnjivali književna i teološka djela. Danteova Božanska komedija samo je mali dio velikog broja književnih i umjetničkih djela koja vjerno prikazuju muke grešnikove duše u čistilištu ili paklu, te blaženost duša svetaca u raju. Vjerovanje da duša nadživljuje smrt dovelo je do razvitka učenja o čistilištu, mjestu gdje se duše umrlih čiste podnošenjem vremenske kazne za svoje grijehe, prije nego što uziđu u raj. Ovo naširoko rasprostranjeno učenje opteretilo je žive emocionalnim i finansijskim stresom. Kako to kaže Ray Anderson: "Ne samo što je čovjek morao dovoljno zaraditi da bi živio, već je morao otplaćivati i 'duhovnu hipoteku' za mrtve." Umiranje i smrt u srednjem vijeku bilo je opterećeno skolastičkim učenjima i dogmama, a u Evropi posebno učenjima hrišćanske crkve. Čovjek koji nije mogao da objasni većinu prirodnih pojava i dešavanja, sva dešavanja pripisivao je „ Božijim djelom“ a crkva je bila glavni posrednik između Boga i čovjeka. OPSJEDNUTOST UMIRANJEM I SMRĆU Ako pogledamo sačuvana dokumenta iz središnje epohe i poznog Srednjeg vijeka, on se smatra razdobljem upravo opsjednutim smrću i umiranjem. Osim vjerskih razloga, to je vjerojatno bilo uslovljeno visokom smrtnošću uzrokovanom epidemijama, ratovima i glađu. Ponekada nije bilo dovoljno pripadnika sveštenstva da isprate umiruće na vječni počinak, pa su se i obični ljudi našli u situaciji da preuzmu dio odgovornosti (pa i nekih obreda) na sebe. Samrtni čas se često prikazivao u slikama (drvorezima, bakrorezima), kako bi scena bila dostupna i nepismenima. Epidemija kuge tj."crne smrti" kako se nazivala u to vrijeme, koja je poharala gotovo čitavu Europu, naročito je rodila novu osjećajnost, pa i novu religioznost. Duhovni horizont ljudi u Srednjem vijeku bio je bitno određen hršćanskim vjerovanjem. Dogma o besmrtnosti duše bila je centralna tema– tako je tjelesna smrt opisivana kao prva smrt – dok je druga i konačna smrt bila osuda na vječne muke pakla. Strah od pakla nije nestao, već je izraz dobio i strah od umiranja, od susreta s pojedinačnom, vlastitom smrću. Premda su neki crkveni velikodostojnici smatrali kako svaki dobri hrišćanin upravo žudi za smrću (Ivan Zlatousti), kao i da je tjelesna smrt za čovjeka dobro a ne zlo (Ambrozije Milanski, "jer imamo dobrog Gospoda"), većina je teoloških autoriteta od Augustina do Tome Akvinskoga naglašavala kako će vrlo mali broj duša biti spašen. Stoga se prirodni strah od smrti kao "kraja" (a koji je prisutan u gotovo svim periodima i kulturama) pretvorio u nešto religiozno, u strah od Suda i Pakla. A sve je još strašnije jer se ne zna čas kada se smrt može dogoditi, pa se stiče dojam da su umjetnost i književnost Srednjeg vijeka stvorile hroničnu napetost i anksioznost. Tijelo je prolazno, ono propada, a ljudi umiru već od mladosti. Upravo je smrt duše bilo ono što se moralo i što se moglo izbjeći. Ti su stavovi sačuvani ne samo u filozofskim, teološkim i etičkim tekstovima iz Srednjeg vijeka nego se njihovi odrazi nalaze i u književnim djelima. Oni izazivaju kreativnu individualnu reakciju i mogu postaknuti na suosjećanje. I u kasnom srednjovjekovlju eshatološke su vizije, premda postanjem znatno starije, bile omiljeno štivo. Zrelo i kasno srednjovjekovlje je u središte zbivanja postavilo jedinku, čovjeka kao centralnu figuru, što je uslovilo nove, drugačije poglede na život pa i na poimanje smrti. Takav je stav još izrazitiji pojavom humanističkih i renesansnih pogleda na svijet. Svaki pojedinac se trebao suočiti sa sopstvenom smrtnošću i trebao je stupiti pred vrata vječnosti kao pojedinac, kao "ja". U idealnom slučaju umiranje nije bilo samotno, skriveno – čovjek nije bio napušten, uz njega su bili sveštenik, porodica i prijatelji da ga bodre u trenutcima agonije. Važnu ulogu srednjevjekovnog promišljanja i shvatanja (tjelesne) smrti, koja je danas teško prihvatljiva zapadnoj civilizaciji, čime se cogitatio mortis (pomisao na smrt ili zamišljanje njenog dolaska) otkriva kao istorijska kategorija. Naime, za srednjevjekovnog čovjeka je nagla smrt bila nešto zastrašujuće i nepoželjno, a nije se bježalo od umiranja kao procesa. Danas se upotrebljavaju izrazi kao "dobra smrt", "blaga smrt" predstavljajući smrt kao neki čin ili događaj, gdje svaki pojedinac priželjkuje brzu smrt u dubokoj starosti, bez duže bolesti i mučenja. U Srednjem vijeku je riječ moriendi, a ona podrazumijeva trajanje, proces odnosno "dobro umiranje" označavala proces koji su ljudi pod uticajem tadašnjeg mentaliteta prihvatili kao ispravno tj. poželjno. To proizlazi iz religioznog poimanja smrti, međutim može imati i reperkusije na psihološku sferu. Smrt, smrtnost i umiranje nije skrivano pod sag ili pod lažni veo eufemizama. Pet iskušenja koja umirući treba da prebrode jesu: samosažaljenje zbog sopstvene patnje, samozadovoljstvo moralnim vrlinama, težnja za zemaljskim i tjelesnim vrijednostima, očajanje, kao i sumnja u mogućnost spasa. Pouka o dobrom umiranju istovremeno je pouka za čestit i ispravan život kojim će, vjerovalo se, čovjek izbjeći vječnu kaznu. Srednji vijek je cijenio - pobožno živjeti i takođe pobožno umrijeti, a uz pomoć odanosti crkvi (Svevišnjem i svecima) zahvaljujući molitivi „kupiti vrijeme za umiranje“ u kome će umirući okajati svoje grijehe i izbjeći drugu smrt - smrt duše. Smrt je bila značajna preokupacija kasnog Srednjeg vijeka, njome su se bavili i teolozi i moralisti i pisci. Prolaznost, isčezavanje svega tjelesnog i ovozemaljskog opsesija je i likovne umjetnosti i pisane riječi, pa i istorije Srednjeg vijeka. Smrt koja se prihvata ne kao čin, već kao proces opsesija je srednjevjekovnog čovjeka duboko usađena u njegov mentalitet. ZAKLJUČAK Srednji vijek nazvan i „mračno doba“ jer su ga obilježili česti ratovi, velike epidemije bolesti (kuga) i glad, trajao je otprilike oko 10 vjekova, a rani Srednji vijek predstavlja period najveće zaostalosti u zapadnoevropskim zemljama u svim životnim sferama pa i mentalitetu ljudi. Tokom Srednjeg vijeka strah od smrti i nagađanje o tome što se poslije smrti događa s dušom, obuzimali su maštu ljudi i nadahnjivali književna i teološka djela. Umiranje i smrt u Srednjem vijeku bilo je opterećeno skolastičkim učenjima i dogmama, a u Evropi posebno učenjima hrišćanske crkve. U ovom razdoblju to je veoma inspirativna tema, jer čovjek pokušava da savlada sopstveni strah od užasnog ali neizbježnog kraja, i objasni sebi da u stvari od načina vođenja ovozemaljskog života zavisi da li će se njegova duša mučiti u paklu uli uživati u rajskim vrtovima. Katolička Crkva ima presudan uticaj u formiranju vizije zagrobnog života. Epoha Srednjeg vijeka, smatra se razdobljem upravo opsjednutim smrću i umiranjem. Osim vjerskih razloga, to je vjerojatno bilo uslovljeno visokom smrtnošću uzrokovanom epidemijama, ratovima i glađu. Tijelo je prolazno, ono propada, a ljudi umiru već od mladosti. Upravo je smrt duše bilo ono što se moralo i što se moglo izbjeći. Ti su stavovi sačuvani ne samo u filozofskim, teološkim i etičkim tekstovima iz Srednjeg vijeka nego se njihovi odrazi nalaze i u književnim djelima. Pojedinac se u Srednjem vijeku trudi da „kupi“ ili zasluži dobru smrt, odnosno smrt koja predstavlja proces i ritual za iskupljenje i izbavljenje duše. Na primjeru šta „dobra“ smrt znači u današnje vrijeme a šta je predstavljala srednjevjekovnom čovjeku, pravi jasne razlike u mentalitetu ljudi različitih epoha, na istom teritorijalnom područiju. LITERATURA *Johan Huizinga, Jesen Srednjeg Vijeka, Naprijed, Zagreb, 1991. *Petar Dinzelbacher, Srednjovjekovne i moderne vizije smrti, istraživanja u psihologiji srednjovjekovnih studija (ur. J. Kühnel), Göppingen, 1985. *Peter Dincelbaher, Istorija evropskog mentaliteta, CID, Podgorica 2009. *Ray Anderson, Theology, Death and Dying , New York, 1986. Kategorija:Maturski rad